Click Clash
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Hayate defeated the monster and rescued his beloved A-tan. Life is great again for them, but he still has some issues to resolve. *Final chapter added, R/R*
1. Sitting Scared

Disclaimer= **Hayate the Combat Butler 'tis not mine.**

A/N= **This fic will have some Bleach references. Also, some parts might skip around a bit. I'm going to write about what's been happening in the manga recently and tell a different story. HayatexAthena is the main pairing, along with some others Hayate will be paired up with from Hayate FC TBA. Uh, tanoshimu?**

**

* * *

**

It was a tough decision for Hayate because he risked being tarred and feathered by his Milady and Maria, and Klaus AND Tama AND Shiranui and for good measure, the SP. With his mission complete, Hayate felt on top of the world.

"Milady - -"

"Why do you have your bags packed Hayate?"

"Please allow me to speak Milady. I would like to say first that I appreciate you taking me in when I was damn near homeless. You took care of me and I protected you - -"

"Right. I seem to recall that you said that you would protect me no matter what happened."

"As you know, things change and people change." Nagi remembers what Hayate told her when the group vacationed in Mykonos.

"Was that mission you went on to save this person who means a lot to you your former girlfriend, Athena Tennos?"

"Yes." Hayate spoke plainly because he figured that Nagi and company knew it all. The lights in the mansion went out, with only a dim light shining on Hayate.

"Hayate, I would like for you to tell the court why you are doing this..."

*_I hate this game!_

"I plead the 5**."

"Please answer this next question for the court: was Athena Tennos your former lover?"

"Can you be specific?"

"Do you love her?"

*_Chikusho!_

---

Hayate and Athena walked through a flower garden, holding hands and whatnot. He saw a rose and picked it for his A-tan, which made her blush. They found a spot under a tree to sit down and to simply just converse and enjoy each other's company.

"So you are still going to work for Nagi-san?"

"Yes. Milady will now require me to wear an ankle bracelet whenever I work over there; although I'm not sure why."

*_What an oppressive establishment_

"Did she ask you anything else during interrogation?"

"Yes, she asked if I still loved you."

"Oh, and what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth..."

"What did you say specifically?"

"I told her that I still loved you. I told her that I should not have left your side 10 years ago because that was the biggest mistake I ever made. I love you A-tan. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you when I was a young buck, I knew you were the one for me; _you are the only one for me_." Athena could take it no longer.

"You must take pleasure in making me cry - -"

"You are correct A-tan because I know the tears you cry are tears of love. With tears of love come... a wipey."

"Eh, a wipey?"

[ Way to kill the mood Hayate.]

"I made sure that I had a wipey so that I could wipe A-tan's tears away."

"Haha, thats really thoughtful of you Hayate."

"Anything for my A-tan..."

"... because I love you."

"I love you too." They touched and caressed each other's faces with their lips. Athena fell asleep in Hayate's arms as he was stroking her hair. He eventually fell asleep also.

* * *

Hayate was in a middle of a dream when it happened. He was walking around downtown when everything started changing. Now Hayate was on a rocky ground staring at a cliff. Then the weird voice spoke from the cliff.

"What the hell do you want master?"

"I'm not your master; I don't even know who you are."

"Oh my apologies master, my name is - -"

"Save it, I need you to answer some things for me. Why do I always come over here? Why do I always see you?"

"I'm not thrilled either master." Hayate was bulging veins.

"While we do look alike I must reemphasize something... I am NOT your master."

"What?! The mysterious figure stepped in front of Hayate with a sword and was making the down strike when the lights were turned on.

"Hayate darling, are you alright? You are sweating profusely."

"I'm okay A-tan, just a bad dream thats all."

"Why were your eyes black?"

"Were they really?" Athena, sleeping next to Hayate with her blue nightgown on, looked very worried.

"I think I might be sick A-tan. I need to see a doctor as soon as possible."

"Yawn... yeah we'll call my personal doctor in the morning."

"Thats why you are my A-tan."

---

The next morning comes around and Athena makes that call to her doctor. About an hour later, the good doctor arrives and performs the checkup.

"Ayasaki-san, you have a clean bill of health."

"Are you sure doctor - -"

"Trust me, you are the healthiest patient I have; even healthier than Ms. Tennos. You should try sleeping a few more hours, but that does not seem to affect your way of life in the slightest."

"Thank you very much doctor."

"Hayate, I need to speak to the good doctor about his payment."

"Sure thing, I'll make you some tea." Hayate closed the door and Athena's doctor immediately began to sweat.

"Something is terribly wrong with that boy."

"What do you mean doctor?"

"I did not tell him this to his face... Ms. Tennos, Ayasaki-san is possessed." Athena did not looked shocked, just confused.

"How can that be doctor? Hayate's recent behavior has not made me question his state of mind - -"

"Forgive me for interrupting you Ms. Tennos, but did anything happen to Ayasaki-san recently that may have affected him internally?" Athena remembers when Hayate saved from King Midas's grasp.

"There was one thing that happened..." She explained to the doctor what went down during that fateful day. After the telling, the good doctor told Athena about what warning signs to look out for et al.

* * *

Hayate was heading to class when it happened.

"Good morning, Hinagiku-san."

"Good morning, Hayate-kun." Hayate walked past Hinagiku without anything happening. Then he felt a sudden irregular heart thumping that made him clutch his chest. Hayate got down on fours and felt his eyes dilate wildly.

_Who was that master?_

_"What are you doing inside of me?! I want nothing more to do with you!"_

_You are stuck with me master and you have no choice about that. Are you going to ask Pinky out or not?_

_"First of all, her name is not Pinky, its Hinagiku-san. And NO, I don't want to ask her out because A-tan already has my heart."_

_How cute, my master has a lover._

_"I'm done talking with you."_ Hayate pulled off his mask after a brief struggle. There was a throng of students with peculiar looks on their faces.

"Hahaha, uh how is everyone doing?" Before anyone had time to respond, Hayate pretended to faint so they could take him to the nurse's office, which is exactly what happened. The crowd followed Hayate, but one girl stayed behind sitting under a tree, away from everyone, with tears streaming down her face. Trembling, she got out her phone to call her doctor.

* * *

A/N/= **There will be at least 1 more chapter, possibly 2. Let me know what your thoughts were about this chapter if you want to.**


	2. Till Death Do They Part

Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**

* * *

**

The good doctor had just finished treating a patient when his phone rang. He had to fall back some due to the decibels ringing from the phone.

"Calmly tell me what happened Ms. Tennos..." So Athena tells her doctor everything that happened, including the mask that partially formed on the right side of Hayate's face. The good doctor was not surprised at the events that Athena described, so he interrupted her.

"Did I not tell you that this will happen Ms. Tennos? Did I not tell you to expect something like this? I hate to say this, being that I consider you a good friend of mine and not just another patient, but the crying was unnecessary. You are usually composed. Whenever you are faced with a problem, crying is not the resolution you need to make. You simply cannot cry at everything."

"I understand doctor, I reacted way out of character," Athena said in a stuffy voice.

"Where do I go from here?"

"You said that Ayasaki-san went to the nurse office Ms. Tennos? Check up on him. He seems to be a strong fellow, but what just transpired must have left him in a state of shock. It would seem like he needs a friend right now; or the full and undivided attention of his lover."

"You are quite right doctor."

"One last thing Ms. Tennos: make him laugh. Humor is usually the best medicine."

"Thank you doctor." _Click._

---

Hayate was laying down on the nurse's bed, with his arms strapped to the sides.

_"What on earth just happened to me? Do I have a virus inside of - -"_

_Ask out Ms. Pinky-san on a date, master._

_"You again... Its not Ms. Pinky-san its Hinagiku-san!_" The bed was shaking as Hayate's "inside person" sought control. Athena was heading up the stairs to the nurse's office when she heard all of the commotion. When she was a few steps away, the commotion seemed to die down.

"Hayate, please calm down!"

_I'm going to ask out Ms. Pinky-san for you if you won't do it._

"Stop screaming Ayasaki-san."

_Ms. Pinky-san will be mine, all mine!_

A simple knock on the door calmed everything down, ironically. No one would open the door for Athena, so she opened it and immediately got out of the way as 10 nurses seemed to ran out of the room, seemingly for their lives. With the door opened, Athena walked in and knocked on the wall.

"Hayate," said Athena softly, "Are you okay Hayate?" Hayate seemed exhausted.

"A-tan? Is that you A-tan?" Hayate still hadn't opened his eyes. Athena immediately went to his side.

"Yes its me Hayate, are you okay?"

"Something... something is wrong with me."

"Did you drink too much coffee? Hayate, I've warned you time and time again that too much coffee can give you a heart attack or a stroke." Even though Hayate was bedridden at the moment, he could still manage a sweat drip.

*I rarely drink coffee A-tan...*

"There is something inside of me that is causing me to behave strangely and that strange behavior is scaring everybody."

"I'm surprised that you haven't run away like the others..."

"Silly Hayate, you know that I'll never do that. I'll always be by your side."

"Those words are quite comforting; as expect from my A-tan." Athena gives Hayate a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Body giving away, Hayate passes out for what was several hours. Athena tucks Hayate in and kisses him on the lips. She mumbles to herself as she leaves his beside how nothing, absolutely nothing will break them apart, talking about how she'll never leave his side.

* * *

Hayate seemed to have calmed down and for the next few weeks, nothing really happened. His friends gradually went to him after sometime away due to his "demons."

[ The head nurse told the entire Hakuou student body that Hayate was battling demons.]

Hayate was able to sleep fairly well; actually, he slept well enough until the nightmares came back. In his dream, Hayate was sitting on a bench, a ways away from the mansion but still in the Sanzenin estate. He was just biding his time, throwing stones into the pond, with the pond being as clear as water can be. After the umpteenth stone was thrown, huge ripples were gyrating from the center of the pond. The sky turned black and a huge wave formed and was headed right for Hayate, who did not seem to flinch. It would seem like he knew what was coming. He guessed right as the figure appeared through a slit in the water.

_That was quite a show you put on a while back, master..._

_"That was YOUR fault... and I am NOT your master!"_

_Yes you are. You cannot deny me master, for I am apart of you._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Do you remembered when you saved your Athena?_

_"How could I not remember that?"_

_Well, up until that point, you had anger boiling inside of you... I guess it was a good thing you saved that girl - -_

_"Could you be specific?"_

_I was born from your anger. Believe it or not, when you subconsciously found out Athena was okay, your anger was suppressed. Without you knowing, your w**l of f***e suppressed the negative inside of you_.

[Hmm... I wonder where this has happened...]

_Since that day I was born, I slowly but surely gained power. Every time I say Hinapinku - -_

_"HinaGIKU-san."_

_Right, Hinagiku-san's name, I gain more control. Look master, I know that you love Athena; you love her dearly. Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually sounding friendly..._

_"Now that we are friends, can you tell me how to get rid of you?"_

[Oh no.]

_Wait, what? I'm trying to be friends with you and you are trying to get rid of me?!_

_"I'm glad that we are getting along, um - -"_

_*I don't even know this person's name.*_

_"You have done nothing but cause me problems. I cannot sleep at night for fear of you doing something bad. I want to get rid of you because I do not want you to hurt Milady, Maria-san, HINAGIKU-san, Nishizawa-san, or any of my other friends."_

_I see. I'm saddened that we have to take things this far master; but, if you want to play like this... who am I to stop you?_

The figure disappeared into the pond.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" Hayate foolishly jumped into the pond, expecting to find the figure, but he woke up.

* * *

Hayate woke up, dripping with sweat like water from a sprinkler system.

"I was supposed to ask him how to get rid... Wait, why would I do that? I'm at a disadvantage: this demon or whatever he is will try to take over at anytime. He seems to want to strike during school hours. I swore to achieve perfect attendance, so being absent is out of the question. I don't know what to do! I want to protect myself, but I always put others before me... That is just how it will have to remain."

"If I'm going to get rid of this demon, I'm going to have to do it myself." Hayate fully awoke from bed and got ready for school. He had slept for a grand total of 41 minutes, to which for him seemed like 8 hours.

---

No one was prepared for the storm that was brewing in Hayate's body. It was all clear in the skies during the morning at Hakuou. He greeted all of his friends as usual. The following is what started the whole fiasco. Before the fiasco is mentioned, we need to take a look at what Athena was doing.

---

Athena was in her robe as she tapped the door of her room.

"Hayate, are you in there?" No answer.

"Hayate are you in there? I'm coming in." Athena expect to see Hayate in his boxer, towel draped over his shoulder. But... Hayate had already left for school...

"Why is the bed undone? Usually does this before we depart for school."

"Why are clothes strewn all over the bed?" Athena examined every inch of the room. The bed and the closet were the messiest areas of the room. Using her investigative mind, she retraced the scene and immediately cursed herself for being a heavy sleeper. The biggest problem was in the form of crumbs. _Mask crumbs_. Athena shrieked as she hurriedly put on her clothes and took a chopper to school.

---

Hayate took a few more steps when his chest gyrated. Everything around him was rippling around.

_Master there she is, ask her out!_

_"No don't come out now, it is a bad time!"_

_This is the perfect time. As your wingman, it is my moral responsibility to get you at least a kiss out this encounter._

_"The only girl - -"_

_Yeah yeah, my A-tan. You sleep with her master, is that not enough? I'm going to make sure you are the pinnacle of manliness by having you kiss the most desirable girl at your school._

_"Please don't do this to me."_

_Its going to be a slow and enjoyable process... WATCH!_

The figure-demon-chewbacca- whatever thing started to take control; he had it ALL planned out. Hinagiku was opening a door when she saw *Hayate* stopping, dropping and rolling.

"Are you alright Ayasaki-kun?"

_She's still calling him that... this is too perfect._

"My dear Hinagiku...-_chan_."

"Wow Ayasaki-kun, um, I can't believe you called me that." Hinagiku went from heading to a staff meeting to dropping all of her papers and blushing, lowering her head while twiddling her fingers like a nervous H****a.

"Hina-chan, may you give me the directions to your heart? I seemed to have lost myself in your beautiful eyes." Hinagiku's face reddened even more.

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity." If there was a way to get redder in the face, well, Hinagiku achieved it.

"I-I'm flattered you are talking to me in such a sweet voice Ayasaki-kun, but I have a staff meeting that I am now running late for." Hinagiku gathered her papers but *Hayate* deftly pushed her up against the wall. A crowd was forming around the two.

"Hina-chan, something tells me that you are sweet. Can I have a sample of that sweetness?"

_Hook, line, and sinker._


	3. Till Death Do They Part: Rehashed

Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**

* * *

**

Hayate's** * **lips met Hinagiku's and they engaged for a few moments of passionate kissing. Certainly the crowd of boys and girls were shocked that Hayate 'stepped up,' but probably more shocked with the fact that their president was engaging in such behavior.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Just like a bunch of... who the heck am I kidding? When they all heard Athena's booming voice, the students ran scared like a punch of rats. The only sounds you could hear were the rustling of the leaves, Athena's bulging vein on her right temple and the heavy breathing of both Hayate and Hinagiku.

"Hayate? Hina-san?! How could you two do this?" They didn't realize it was A-tan until she addressed the two.

"Hinagiku-san, you know my A-tan?"

"Correction Hayate: WAS your A-tan. Get your belongings when you get home and leave."

"Let me explain A-tan, it isn't what it looks like - -"

"You were playing hockey with Hina-san's tongue... I KNOW WHAT THAT LOOKS LIKE."

"That was not me A-tan, you must believe me..."

"I'm not YOUR A-tan anymore! I helped you subdue that demon you had and this is how you thank me? I... I got you into Hakuou, I bent over backwards in order to get you in to this school and this is your way of showing gratitude?!?"

"Please let me explain A-tan - -"

"I told you that I do not want to hear it. You kissed Hina-san, you kissed Izumi-san, you ALMOST kissed that Sanzenin maid... there is no limits for your infidelity."

"_A-tan..._"

"Good day."

"A-tan, I love - -"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Athena walks away, leaving Hayate unable to stand as a result of the shock he felt.

"I know that wasn't you kissing me Ayasaki-kun."

"A-tan does not share your analysis, which resulted in me being dead to her."

"You know that you are not dead to her, so quit your worry. I'll go talk to her Ayasaki-kun since we are friends. You know how boys overreact to things? Girls do the same things as well. I'll go talk to A-tan to make sure that she understands the misunderstanding."

"Thank you Hinagiku-san, you're a great friend." Hinagiku turned around and headed towards talking with Athena, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

_I've accepted the fact that being friends is all you and I will ever be._

_---_

Hayate was sleepless in a hotel room downtown. After what had happened with Nagi, he could not fathom asking to crash at her house because he was in fear of his life. [A/N= **Right...** ] So he was crashing in a posh hotel room, watching television and staring at the ceiling. Hayate's throat was dry, so as he was drinking his water, the glass shattered and he doubled over, clutching his wildly gyrating chest.

_I sure left Hinagiku-san breathless, eh Master?_

"_... YOU BASTARD! How could you do that to me? A-tan broke up with me because of you."_

_I just wanted to get my fix._

"_How could you be so cold?! Do you not realize that your plan blew up in your face? My relationship and my LIFE is ruined because of you. Are you happy?"_

_Am I happy? Why yes, I am happy. I got my fix and master, I WAS going to be content with that... but NO, YOU have to get all practical on me. I was simply going to leave it at this, but NOPE, I'm suddenly in need of another fix._

"_Wow, I believe you have a problem - -"_

_I believe that you need to quiet yourself. I may have not been around for that long, but I am not stupid. Everything you know master, I know. I was going to do just this and then let you fix things up but again...NOPE. I know all of the women you've interacted with. I know all that pain you've gone through et al._

"_What are you going to do demon?"_

_I don't even know why I call you master. Anyways since we are - -_

"_Thats where I need to stop you... Now I usually don't raise my voice nor do I sound demonic, but this is as good a time as any to do just that. We are NOT one because you are a separate entity from me. You believe that you can just waltz into my subconscious and just take control of me? Well let me tell you one thing you... you garbage h****w... NO MORE. I'm calling shenanigans on you. You will not do anything else. You will not hurt anybody else. I don't care if I have to pull a sword out of thin air and stab myself in the abdomen with it... I'd rather do that than let you hurt anyone else."_

_Lets see how Nishizawa Ayumu feels about that._

"_NO, you will not involve Nishizawa-san or anyone else for that matter."_

_If you didn't realize it already, I'm in control now. I now run the show and since I now run the show, I will make out with a girl if it tickles my fancy. I'm not sure why you are upset, since you would be doing it as well. Didn't you always want to find out what Nishizawa-san's lips felt like? _

"_No. Maybe if I was single, then my answer would be different. You do know that I have someone right? Her name is Athena Tennos, who happens to be my A-tan. I love that girl with every fiber of my body. I will not let you mess things up."_

_Just remember who you are talking to..._

"_Wait a minute, what is your name?"_

_That you will never know._

---

Hayate was staring at the ceiling again, unsure of how much time has passed. He was scared out of his pants because that thing inside of him would not cease control. I guess fate has a funny way of working its way into people's lives. The rose was not going to stay thornless... The road was never not going to be rocky... What the heck, lets just see what Hinagiku is doing. Hopefully she can get through to Athena...

* * *

Hinagiku was trembling with every step. Passers by had told her of all the sailoresque things Athena had said before slamming the double doors shut. As classy/proper some people can be, they can resort back to a caveman-like state and when that happens, it is not advisable that people try to communicate with them. Ms. I'm afraid of heights trudged on, banking on the friendship she has with Athena and hoping that she wouldn't be mad at her when talking in reason.

"A-tan, are you alright- -" Hinagiku could not finish her sentence because she had to bob and weave from scorns of flaming coals.

"Its me A-tan, Katsura Hinagiku. I know I'm the last person that you want to speak to, but it is important that you listen to what I have to say."

"Leave me alone."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Leave me... ALONE! I do not want to speak with anybody. The shock in my body has not gone away. I do not want to hurt anyone with my words."

"This is why we are friends A-tan. Friends help each other out in times of need." Hinagiku sat next to Athena, who let it all out on her shoulder.

"I kind of knew something was wrong with Hayate since he... since a long time ago."

" I agree. Ever since vacation, he's been acting very weird. What had happened was the last straw for me. Hayate's voice and personality were way off and he smiled weird when he pressed me against the wall." There was an uncomfortable silence as Athena was reminded of that event.

"Please don't be mad at me A-tan. His hold made it impossible for me to get away."

"Its not your fault Hina-san."

"Its not?"

"My personal doctor did hours of research and told me what to do, what to expect and so on. Regardless, I found myself feeling uneasy when Hayate did that thing with a girl that was not me."

"I could not imagine what you are going through A-tan and I once again apologize for what happened. If there is ANYTHING I can do for you, you make sure you let me know."Hinagiku hugged Athena and then left, believing that the problem would soon be solved. A few people rushed towards Hinagiku of recent developments, which left her trembling. She had the task of telling Athena of the recent developments and she was not looking forward to it whatsoever.

* * *

"I love blue raspberry sorbet in a cup because its so tasty."

"Going out for some ice cream is the perfect way to cap off a great day, wahh - -" Ayumu was whisked away to an alley, where a hooded person was holding her.

"Nishizawa-san, how are - -"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Its me, Ayasaki Hayate."

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of - -" Hayate unhooded himself, which caused Ayumu to freak out even more.

"What happened to you Hayate-kun?"

"Nothing happened to me Nishizawa-san, I'm the same Haya - -"

"Why are your eyes black? Why do you have plaster covering your arms?"

* _This girl hasn't a clue. *_

"Its a long story - -"

"Why does your voice sound so scary? Are you going to hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you my angel."

"_Angel?_" Ayumu thought as she blushed. "_Something big is about to happen._"

"Do you remember when you confessed Nishizawa-san?"

"Yes, that was quite a long time - -"

"_I love you too_." Not quite hook, line and sinker, but it was close. It was close because Ayumu didn't get lip service from Hayate because Hayate was WARing with his demon.

"_Stop it you!"_

_What did you do master? You ruined my kiss with Nishizawa-san!_

"_You will not do this. You will not do this with anybody else! I will get rid of you once and for all."_

_You are going to risk your life being foolish master?_

"_I'll gladly sacrifice my life if my friends and loved ones can live another day."_

_---_

- -

-

"Nishizawa-san, RUN! Run as far away from me as possible."

"Hayate-kun!"

"I'm in a battle for my life right now. Please run away and tell everyone you see the same thing." Ayumu did as she was told.

---

Hayate was being toyed around with.

_How does it feel to get a butt whooping?_

The figure told this infront of Hayate as he lay slumped over a cracked pillar.

_I will be the main guy now. I will be... eh - -_

Hayate was up and choking the figure.

_You are choking me master - -_

"_I told you that I am not your master. You are a mark that must be erased."_

_I beg you master, we can - -_

"_Its too late for that now."_

_Damn..._

_Before you stab me with that sword you just pulled out of nowhere... I'll tell you what my name is._

"_I don't care to know what your name is now... just DIE." Hayate thrust his sword into the figure's heart, which started to make him disappear._

_You got me. I hope you make Athena Tennos happy master; she seems to be a special person in your life._

_My name is... Lorenzo._

Once Hayate returned to reality, he let out a primal scream as he removed the stuff from his body. After the stuff was off, Hayate found himself fainting. A familiar figure caught him on the downfall.

"Are you okay Hayate?"

"He's gone... Its over now A-tan."

"We can live peacefully once again."

"I'm happy to have yo back with me Hayate."

"I'm glad that this is over with because I can go back to doing what I do best - -"

"What might that be Hayate?"

"I can return to being your lover."

Hayate and Athena layed side by side in the flower bed, relieved that the ordeal was finally over because they could now look towards spending the rest of their lives together harmoniously.


End file.
